


Tennis

by Rei382



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy simply wanted them to enjoy an evening out, watching a game. Too bad Ed was too immature for such activities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll enjoy reading!  
> xoxo

“I’m bored.”  


Roy grunted, looking at the blonde at his side. In his defense, he really did look terribly bored, and Roy almost felt bad at dragging him out here. He was slouched in his seat, picking at the bucket of candy Roy bought him just to get him to shut up during the game, although it didn’t help. Ed lacked the manners not to speak with his mouth full, which meant Roy spent money on watching his boyfriend messing his hands with melted sugar and had a clear view of the half chewed food inside his mouth – while still having to listen to him complaining constantly.  


“I understood that the first dozen times. I already said I’m sorry I dragged you here and promised I won’t do that again, so for now, eat your popcorn and be quiet, will you?”  


He watched the expression change on the blonde’s face, could practically see the wheels turning behind those golden orbs. For a scary second there, he thought his boiling teen of a lover would cause a scene and ruin the game not only for him, but for the people around them, but thankfully, he heard Ed huff and watched him lean back in his seat, rising his knees to rest on the chair in front of him as he stuffed his hand into the bucket of popcorn.  


Roy let out a sigh of relief and turned his eyes back to the game.  


It wasn’t that he was such a great tennis fan; it was okay at best, but Havoc gave him the tickets as he suddenly couldn’t use them (he said he had a date that might end in his apartment, but Roy suspected that the real reason was that he didn’t have a date to take to the game at all) and it had been forever since Roy bothered to be anywhere other than the office, his house, or a restaurant when it was his turn to cook and he didn’t feel like it and Ed won’t budge to give him a break. He needed that – hell, he thought they needed that, an activity together that wasn’t alchemy talking, food, sex, or fighting.  


He just didn’t realize how much of a nightmare it’d turn out to be.  


Maybe he should have picked something else, like bear hunting or something. Anything that’d keep Ed busy rather than giving him time to get bored. He should’ve thought about it – Ed was the easiest person to get bored that he knew, and he wouldn’t tolerate anything that didn’t keep his interest up. It was great for their sex life and in his alchemy study, but very bad in almost anything else. He felt like he was constantly on a race – trying to out-think his own lover just to keep him interested, making sure to always come up with new things. He was just lucky that he had so much more experience than him, otherwise he probably won’t be able to keep it up.  


He was about to give up many times. It wasn’t easy, especially since the young man practically moved in with him. His name wasn’t on the lease and he didn’t pay rent, but it was his home all the same as he spent almost every night there rather than in his own apartment and was leaving his things there to the extent that Roy was sure he had more clothes and personal items lying around his house than in the tiny apartment that stood mostly empty at the cheaper part of Central. He asked him already before why he insisted on keeping that other place and was answered with a disdainful remark about not being the kind of guy who’d leave everything for his lover, even if they’ve been together for two years, and Roy had no choice but to shrug and let him keep paying for that empty place. As long as it didn’t make him screech at him, Roy didn’t really care.  


A strange sound from next to him made him break from his thoughts and Roy looked at the boy sitting on his side with a startle. He could see the mocking sneer on his face as his eyes were still fixed on the game, but that didn’t fit with the provocative sound that he was sure was emitted just a second from the same scoffing lips. He frowned when a new serve started and he saw Ed chuckling before imitating the sound the girl on the pitch was emitting as she hit the ball. Roy could feel a sudden wave of heat gathering at the pit of his stomach at the sound and it only grew when Ed imitated the other girl as well, shooting straight between his legs.  


"What exactly are you doing?" he found himself asking in a harsh whisper. These sounds - he shouldn't be making them in public. Or in any place where Roy couldn’t grab him and slam him into the nearest wall and take him, for that matter.  


"They're making funny noises. I'm making fun of them," Ed said, letting out a short snort of laughter when another serve started and the girl was groaning extra loud as she tried to hit the ball hard enough to defeat her opponent. "See? And I'm bored. Already told you."  


"You can't make those noises here," Roy said, and just then Ed imitated the girl again, bursting in laughter right after.  


"But it's so funny -"  


"No, Ed, it isn't."  


His voice probably gave him in because Ed finally tore his eyes from the game and stared instead into the older man's eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm just trying to make this thing tolerable. It's not my fault you dragged my ass here -"  


"With these noises, I'll drag your ass somewhere else," Roy wasn't able not to mutter as he deliberately looked away from the blond. He hoped that through his own speaking voice he wouldn't hear this comment.  


"-and forced me to sit through the most boring thing I've ever – wait, what was that?" for a second, Ed seemed not to notice, and Roy enjoyed the benefit of that lucky escape - but then the blond paused, and he could hear the change in his tone at the question. Fuck.  


"Nothing, Ed, nothing. Just - eh - just stop. Sit quietly, please. I won't take you to these games anymore and I promise I'll make it up to you if just sit there and be quiet. Okay?"  


Roy wasn't looking, but he could definitely hear the coy smirk in the younger alchemist's voice when he spoke next. "It turns you on," he concluded, sounding surprised and absolutely smug.  


Roy glanced at him, but immediately looked away. Not because he was ashamed to be turned on by those groans Ed was emitting, but because of the way his eyes suddenly darkened at the realization of what he was doing was just adding to the general discomfort in his pants.  


"Oh fuck, it does! It's just noises, Roy, don't get so worked up over it -"  


Roy turned back to face the way-too-smug blond, leaning to whisper harshly in his ear. "It reminds me of you when I'm fucking you. Of course it turns me on."  


He didn't expect what came next, even though he sure should have. "Oh really?" Ed whispered back, and then, still smirking, he made that sound again, now so near Roy's face that the air brushed against the side of his face and sent sparks down his spine, straight to the pit of his stomach where they joined the other heat swirls that made their way down to his crotch.  


"I told you to stop that! We're in public, and I want to watch the game. I can't do that when you're making these noises. Besides, everyone's looking at you." It was true. Roy could feel the eyes on them from the time Ed first started imitating the players, but now with the way Ed was leaning towards him they were only intensifying. It’s not that, in general, he minded being watched that much – but he was an important figure and was easily recognized, and so was Ed, what with being the Hero of the People and all. Most people probably wouldn’t be able to make the connection and know that the Major was under his command, but it would be enough if even one did and figured the true nature of their relationship to ruin everything. “Please, Ed, you know what can happen if someone found out about us,” he hissed in a harsh, pleading whisper.  


“Yeah, ‘cuz taking me out to watch the game ain’t gonna give them any hints that we’re fucking – “  


“Ed –“ Panic rose inside Roy’s chest, and he looked around, trying to figure if anyone heard these words. He was relieved when he noticed no one even glanced at them since, apparently, there was something very interesting going on the field. Not that he would know, considering his boyfriend wouldn’t let him concentrate on the game even for a minute.  


“- love tennis,” Ed finished, and Roy let out an annoyed – if rather quiet – groan.  


“Okay that’s it, Ed. Get up. We’re leaving,” he said and stood up, giving one stern look at the blond and intending to just turn and walk away when he noticed that Ed was still sitting, a dark gleam in his eyes and an evil smirk on his lips, and it made him pause. “Don’t give me that look, Edward, get up!"  


“Fine, fine, just don’t get all bossy over me. I like it.”  


Roy wasn’t even sure he heard that last part, as it was said in a voice too low, but it sent a new wave of heat that joined the others down his stomach all the same. He gulped, almost choking on his own saliva and turned. This was not the time nor the place for that, even if his boyfriend didn’t seem to think the same way. He forced any thoughts and images those words had planted in his mind out and started excusing his way out, assuming – or, rather, hoping that Ed would follow. Luckily enough, the voices from shortly behind him told him that the younger alchemist really was following, and wasn’t being too polite about disturbing people in the middle of the game as he could hear him muttering swears and not-so-gentle requests for people to move so he could pass. Well, he couldn’t care less about that now. He just had to get him out of there before he does any more damage.  


Roy could breathe more freely only once they were out, finally not surrounded with people who could recognize him or Ed and figure out what was going on, and he slowed his pace to a more calm walk once outside of the hearing range of the people in the stadium. He knew it was a bad idea to take him here ever since he got the tickets from Jean and thought he might ask him to come, but some part of him – some naïve, hopeful part of him – wanted to see if they could just sit back and enjoy a game.  


Apparently, they couldn’t.  


Hearing the sound of the mismatching steps slowing next to him and seeing the blond spot near him, Roy knew that Ed finally caught up to him. He looked at him, and could see that he was slightly annoyed – probably from the people’s reactions to his rudeness while making his way out – but the smirk was still there, lurking at the sides of his mouth.  


“There. We won’t be watching this game, or any other one for that matter, anymore. Are you happy now?” He said his voice somewhat of a scold. He should’ve taken someone else. Maybe McNair. They weren’t really friends, but he was tolerable enough and definitely wouldn’t have bothered him as much as Edward did. He noticed, much to his annoyance, that the vestige of the smirk was growing, stretching on the younger man’s lips.  


“Yes and no. I’m still bored.”  


Roy didn’t like the tone of that. Or rather, he liked it very much, so much so that it brought back the warmth at the pit of his stomach; but it meant trouble. He let out a sigh, and started walking towards the exit. “Ed, we’re on our way out. I’ll get you back home and you won’t be bored anymore – “  


“But I don’t feel like going home yet.” Ed cut through his words, still using that low voice that was almost a purr. Roy almost stopped walking, but he did his best to control himself from stopping and demanding the promise of that voice.  


“We could also go to my place, I don’t care, really, just – “  


But he never got to finish that, his words turning into a gasp as Edward’s strong automail hand darted to get hold on the front of his shirt (even though he was an inch or two to the side) and pulled him along with him as he took a few steps to the left. Roy almost stumbled on his own feet due to the sudden change of direction, and so he wasn’t ready when he suddenly felt himself being pushed against cold tiles and the younger alchemist forcing him to bend lower to meet his lips in a forceful kiss. It took a few seconds, but eventually Roy managed to find his senses again. He broke the kiss, slightly breathless. He could see that his surroundings changed – no longer the rather dark corridor that led from the field to the exit, but a closed room. He could see a few marble sinks that were stained and ugly, and the tiled wall he was standing against was one out of four that were the same, gray and as stained and disgusting as the sinks. Several wooden doors to his right told him where Ed dragged into. It was the toilet. Great. Really. Just great.  


“What are you doing?” He demanded, trying to get his voice to be more angry than husky. He knew he failed miserably at that and the way Ed’s smirk broadened told him how much. “You know we can’t – not here –“  


“What the fuck does it matter? Everyone’s out there, staring at those two girls throwing a goddamn ball to each other. I don’t feel like waiting until we reach your house… and neither do you,” Ed’s eyes had gone an even darker shade of gold, but there was still fire burning in those amber irises and Roy knew that Ed could see right through him. Not that his annoying ability to see past Roy’s mask was so needed right now, when he was standing so close and his hand was moving down the side of his body and along his waistline. Roy knew he could probably feel the slight change in the way the fabric hung on him and knew exactly what the cause was.  


“Ed…” he started, but he already knew it was a lost battle. The younger man didn’t even bother using force this time, simply pulling himself upwards to capture Roy’s lips again with his own, and Roy gave in. The logical part of his brain tried yelling at him for that, but the other part told him that Ed was right: the chances of someone stepping in now, or for the next hour or so, were so slim they were closer to none-existing. He let out a soft moan when he felt Ed’s lips parting over his and felt the sudden wetness of his tongue as it passed over his lower lip, closing his eyes and opening his mouth to welcome him.  


It was a bad idea, but he couldn’t shake the sounds Ed was making earlier out of his head, and he longed to hear them again, to be the cause of them, and as the kiss deepened and his lover was stroking his tongue with his own, all excuses to stop this and go home evaporated. He became a more active part in the kiss, moving his hands over Edward’s back, his tongue venturing to explore his mouth as if it didn’t know it by heart already. It was exciting every time anew, his unique taste and the way their tongues brushed together setting his insides afire every single time. Now was no different.  


A choked groan left his throat when he felt mismatching hands searching about his shirt for the buttons, then skilled fingers popping them open fast enough for him to almost think Ed was unbuttoning his shirt two-by-two, and soon enough he felt the warmness of his flesh palm and the chill of his automail one – a combination he already knew so well – against his chest, stroking and feeling and sending sparks down every nerve. Unable to hold back against it anymore, Roy reached to hold on Ed’s shirt, reminded that the younger man didn’t listen to him when he requested him to wear something a little more stylish than a tee-shirt. He let out an annoyed sound, breaking the kiss as his hands grabbed the hem of the plain shirt and pulled it over the blonde’s head.  


“You should’ve dressed like I told you to,” he muttered, throwing the garment to the ground and re-capturing the smaller alchemist’s lips in another kiss. He’ll probably regret it later, when Ed will be forced to wear a shirt that spent time – any amount of time – on a public toilet’s floor, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about it now.  


“Didn’t want to,” Ed said, almost unintelligible through the kiss, but Roy understood him well enough.  


“But if you would’ve then I wouldn’t have to stop kissing you to take it off,” he hissed, moving one hand to the back of his lover’s head to tangle in his hair while the other travelled lower, tracing the lines of muscles under his skin until he reached the edge of his pants. He felt Ed arching against him, rising a little to get his hand lower. Roy intentionally lingered and leaned further down to move from kissing his lips to nibble on his neck. He smirked when he heard – and felt – Ed’s breath hitching at that. Roy knew how sensitive the younger man’s neck was ever since the first time they did this and he loved using that knowledge every time since.  


“Fuck –stop talking bullshit, Roy,” Ed breathed, the last word turning into a groan and he was tilting his head backwards when Roy bit lightly on his neck. “You know you’d just get messed with the buttons, this is faster.”  


Slightly offended, Roy straightened up, forcing his eyes open to look at the younger man. He looked gorgeous, with his eyes closed and blush decorating his cheeks, his lips slightly red and swollen, abused from the kiss, his hair slightly messy and his chest exposed. He looked like a sex god, and he was leaning towards him, his need obvious.  


It was almost impossible not to forget he even wanted to say anything and take his lips again.  


“I would not, I’m better than you at this.”  


“Liar,” Ed purred, sluggishly opening his eyes and looking at Roy with dark gold irises. God, how much Roy loved that stare. He allowed his hand to go just an inch lower and he felt Ed arching deeper against him, enough for him to feel their chests touching, Ed’s heart beating hard and fast against his. “You’d get your fingers messed up in them and it’ll end up with me having to do that. Now,” he said, and changed his position. Roy briefly closed his eyes and couldn’t help a moan when he felt Ed pressing up against the bulge in his pants and watched the grin that now adorned his face. “Do as I said and shut up. Use your mouth to do better – ugh.” Whatever he intended to say was cut off by Roy kissing him again. This was taking too long. Ed was too hot, too willing, and his bossy tone was too much. His hand tightened around his lower waist, holding him tight as he switched their positions. He could feel him shortly shivering under his hold at the feeling of the cold tiles against his exposed back. Not that Roy cared that much – after all, Ed had shown no mercy for him.  


He kept kissing him, devouring his mouth as his hand moved a few inches lower, no longer slowly or teasingly but purposefully reaching and grabbing a hold on his lover’s bottom. Ed gasped against the kiss, moving his hands back to Roy and pulling on his shirt, making his intentions clear – and the dark haired man would’ve complied, if a sudden sound wouldn’t have torn his attention from the man in front of him.  


Panic rose within him, making him sharply break the kiss and do the first thing that came up in his mind: tearing Edward from the wall and dragging them both into the closest stall and shutting the door after them.  


Next to him, Ed was raging. “What the fuck are you doing? It’s disgusting here and we were perfectly good out – “  


“Quiet,” Roy ordered, placing a finger on Ed’s lips and, for a change – maybe because he could hear the urgency in his voice, because from his experience the silencing finger surely had nothing to do with it – stopped talking. It was quiet for a moment, and he could see that Ed was losing his patience and he could see his lips parting, and he only managed a whisper of a sound before the noises that made Roy get them both out of sight were heard again. Footsteps, uneven and careless, belonging to two, maybe three people, drawing near.  


“And then she said – you know what she said? She told me that I was the greatest fuck she’d ever had.”  


There was a short laughter. “She obviously didn’t have much to judge from…”  


“You – you know what? I don’t even care. It was a great night and I’m seeing her again today. No annoying dinner, she’s coming straight to my place, so I’m predicting we’re going to go at it like bunnies.”  


Roy could feel Ed’s lips moving under his finger and he looked down to see him smirking. Well, he had to admit, that was a rather amusing conversation, but it was rather hard to focus on that when he knew that these two men might be walking in any second and Ed’s shirt was thrown on the floor, and if they looked for them and found them – well, he’ll have a very difficult explanation to do.  


“Think you’ll have time for that after work? You know how it’s like, in about an hour all those animals out there will start pushing each other to get out of there. I don’t know about you, but after a day like this I want to just grab a glass of beer and relax.”  


“I will do that. And then Elizabeth’s gonna come over and…”  


But they couldn’t hear the rest of it as the voices were getting dimmer and dimmer until they were no more than a buzz in the background. He only dared talking again when the footsteps were too far to be heard as well. “Security, probably,” he said, his relief clear in his voice.  


“Probably,” Ed’s lips moved against Roy’s finger and then suddenly, he could feel heat and wetness over it when the blond took it into his mouth. Immediately, another wave of heat found its way down between his legs at the sensation.  


“Ed…” he started, but the feeling of Ed’s tongue moving over his finger, skillfully demonstrating what his mouth knew to do – and Roy already knew, from firsthand experience, that it did it very well.  


“Hmm?” the warmth left Roy’s digit slowly as Ed sucked his way out. “They’re away now. And you heard them – it’s going to take about an hour until anyone shows up. Stop being so uptight. They weren’t even interested in what was going on in here. Too focused on fucking. We should be, too,” he added, as if as an afterthought.  


Against all reason, Roy had to give in. Even if the danger snapped him out of the mood, Ed was by now an expert at getting him to think about nothing but him. The feeling of his mouth over his finger still lingered on his skin, making it all too easy to forget about the simplest common sense. “I agree.”  


The stall they were in was small, but there was still distance between them for Roy to close and he pushed Ed until his back was against the tiles again. He wordlessly thanked God that he entered the disabled toilet because that at least gave him enough room to do it without having a toilet standing between them and was a little more spacious than a regular stall. He leaned closer and moved his tongue over Ed’s lower lip teasingly before pushing his way in, his hand sliding down Edward’s body to his waistband. He moaned lightly when the blond opened his mouth to welcome him in and Roy could feel his mismatching hands moving downwards as well. He felt the tightness in his pants getting even more uncomfortable, becoming almost a nuisance, when metal hit metal and Ed was undoing his belt, and he knew the other man could feel it too. For some strange reason, that only made him feel hornier and he moaned in relief when the first button in his pants popped open and there wasn’t as much restraint anymore.  


Finding no reason to stop himself, Roy returned the favor and undid Ed’s belt as well, not bothering to wait before opening the buttons of his lover’s pants as well, pulling them down and moving close to grind their now almost exposed groins together. The kiss became fiercer, sloppy, wet, and desperate as their erections pressed together with only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them, and all his restraints dropped at the sensation. He moved his hand to hold onto the waistband of the younger alchemist’s boxers and pulled down, earning a beautifully sexy moan from Ed’s lips at that, and his own underwear were pulled down not too long after. He was pretty sure that in his haste, Ed accidently scratched his skin, but he really couldn’t care less about it at the moment – not when skin touched skin, hard and hot and wanting.  


Roy moved his lips from Ed’s, hungrily travelling down to kiss and suck on his neck as his hand closed on his manhood, giving a little squeeze before slowly moving up and down and gaining a rather loud moan from the younger alchemist. The sound sent another jolt of need down between his legs, as well as made his chest tighten in worry. If they kept being so noisy, someone might notice. It was risky as it was, but he definitely didn’t want to stop, not now…  


He stopped the motion of his hand and moved away just enough to look at Ed’s flushed face, trying to focus on the task at hand rather than get lost at how gorgeous he looked. “Be quiet,” he hissed.  


“Make me,” Ed purred back, the husky want in his voice sending sparks down his stomach, joining the general heat that was gathered there, and he almost couldn’t control himself anymore. This was so hard; Ed could make him feel things he never felt with any other lover – be it a male or a female – and it sometimes scared him, how easily he could lose control when Ed was there.  


“Please, Ed,” he pleaded, his voice coming out as a whimper. “Try to –” but the rest of his sentence was lost, dissolving into a choked groan when suddenly he could feel Ed’s flesh hand closing on him. He was washed by need and want, and suddenly, he didn’t care all that much about the dangers of giving in to his pleasure here when there were so many people out there, the fear of being found by a random stranger just wanting to take a leak was nothing but a nagging weight in the back of his mind. “Fine,” he growled and moved his hand from the wall where it supported his weight over Ed’s body, letting it travel upwards until he reached to his mouth and forced his fingers between his lips. He wasn’t met with any resistance, instead feeling the wetness of Ed’s mouth and the pressure of his tongue against his fingers. The way the smaller man sucked and licked the digits in his mouth sent jolts of heat through Roy’s body, making him moan in need.  


Deciding that it was enough, Roy pulled out, his fingers making a little ‘pop’ sound as they left Ed’s lips but he paid it no attention, immediately capturing them in another kiss while he sent his hand downwards. He pressed his fingers at his lover’s entrance.  


“Roy,” he heard, as well as felt the urgent being whisper against the kiss, and he could feel Ed moving backwards at him, and Roy was only happy to comply with the request and pushed farther. He felt Ed tensing and could tell that he wanted more. He knew that Ed would probably think that preparation was unnecessary; after all, it wasn’t even their first time today, but Roy wasn’t going to give up on that. He knew that if he did, Ed would be happy for exactly one minute, but then he’ll just bitch about being in pain and Roy didn’t want to deal with that, especially since they didn’t have anything to make it gentler other than saliva. That definitely wasn’t enough, but Roy wasn’t going to stop just because of that.  


He went in deeper, pushing as far as he could. Under him, Ed whimpered and arched, sharply inhaling when he hit just the right place, and the next thing he knew, Ed fell from the kiss and bit his lower lip. “Ugh, stop messing around already,” Ed ordered, his voice low and husky, patronizing in a way that made it very difficult not to just give him what he wanted.  


“Eager, aren’t we?” Roy purred back, his words coming out a little muffled since Edward’s teeth still were clinging to his lip. He moved his fingers, making sure that Ed will be as ready as possible – as well as fulfilling a slightly sadistic urge to see him begging for more.  


“Fuck, of course I am. You’re here and you’re naked and telling me how hot I make you feel,” Ed growled, his voice choking every word or two as Roy kept moving his fingers. He couldn’t help but smirk. Knowing he has that effect on someone like Edward… that did more at turning him on than anything else. He leaned forward, kissing the smaller man passionately, trying to convey the way he felt at the moment through that kiss and meeting just as much passion returned to him. The kiss didn’t last long though, as Ed broke it after a few seconds. “Think I wouldn’t – uh – want you?”  


“You’d better, otherwise you wouldn’t have dragged me here,” Roy replied and pulled his fingers out. He didn’t give his lover time to say anything before he moved both his hands to hold on his hips, adjusting before lifting him up against the wall. He wasn’t light – even though he was still short for his age and certainly wasn’t fat, he was well built and muscled, and the metal of his automail was nothing but extra weight – and lifting him up wasn’t easy, but with time, Roy learned the right way to do so without putting too much strain on his own muscles, and Ed learned to support himself and take as much of the effort off the older man as he could. All in all, doing this in this position wasn’t simple, but it was definitely worth the trouble.  


Feeling Ed’s arms being wrapped around his shoulders and the obvious ease as the younger alchemist was holding himself, Roy allowed one hand to leave his lover’s body, instead using it to adjust himself against him. He could hear the hitch in Ed’s breath when he brushed against him, and a light jolt of pleasure hit him as well from the contact. Roy remained there, allowing both Edward and himself time to get prepared for what comes next.  


“The fuck you’re waiting for?” he heard Ed hissing and could feel him pulling him closer, his intentions clear. Roy considered answering that, considered telling Ed to shut up and be patient, but instead he chose to keep quiet and just give him what he wanted.  


With a single, hard thrust he forced himself in, unable to hold back a groan as he was wrapped by hotness and pressure and pure bliss. The sound emitted from Edward's throat at that moment, hot and needy and incredibly sexy, did nothing but intensify the burning lust in every cell in Roy's body. For a short moment, he just stood there, enjoying the tight feeling of being inside his lover, with mismatching strong arms holding onto him and a pair of wet lips more or less attached to his throat. It was an absolute heaven. He felt as if he could stay like this forever, and he honestly wouldn't mind; but soon enough, just that wasn't enough and he needed more than just that. Ed was panting, looking adorable and beautiful with the red flush in his cheeks.  


"Roy," he could hear the needy voice, feel the hot air and lips fluttering against the skin of his neck. Even though Ed didn't elaborate, Roy didn't need any explanation to understand his lover's request - and quite frankly, he shared it. His body was starting to make it clear to him that any fantasy about staying connected like this for eternity was nothing more than a fantasy and he needed more than just being there. He needed friction, and once he gets that he was going to need his release.  


Roy moved his head to place a kiss on his lover's skin, not really caring where, before he moved his hips backwards and then forwards again. A moan left his lips at the sensation and he tilted his head forward, burying his face in Ed's shoulder. This just felt so good that he believed there really was no better feeling; and the fact that he heard his moan mirrored in Edward's slightly higher voice, could feel the hot air brushing against his skin and letting him know he was sharing that with the person he cared about most in the world, just made it clearer. He didn't wait this time before repeating the action and he could feel Ed moving with him, the weight shifting on his shoulder as he lifted and lowered himself to meet Roy's thrust, making the movement faster.  


The next time, Roy didn't need any urging from Ed; it was next to impossible not to take what he was given and get as much as he could from it. He didn't wait before pulling out and pushing in again, unable to hold himself back. His entire body was flooded with feeling, warmth that ran through his veins and filled every single cell in his body. Pleasure swooned him, intensified even by the simplicity of Ed's hair tickling his neck and shoulders as the younger alchemist buried his face there and the warmth of his hasty, forced breathing against his bare skin.  


They moved together, their movements almost perfectly synchronized. They've done this enough times in the past to learn each other and their bodies automatically adjusted to each other, becoming more like a single, united being than two separate ones. Roy could feel every movement his lover did, every twitch of each and every one of his muscles, constantly changing the angle, and the way he was wrapped around him and sending rapidly intensifying waves of pleasure through him. He knew that at this rate he wasn't going to last for too long; he was pretty worked up to begin with, what with the way Ed groaned and the way he dragged him here and kissed him in a way that made Roy think of one thing - and one thing only. Luckily enough, it seemed that Ed was just as desperate for release as he was.  


"Ed, hold on," he panted and thrust in again before he felt the grip on his shoulders tighten as his lover followed his request. He could feel their chests now almost flat against each other, rubbing in a way that in any other situation might have been uncomfortable but right now was nothing short of amazing. When Roy was sure Ed could hold his own weight, he allowed himself to move on of his hands from Ed's side, gliding over his sweaty skin until he reached his front and closed his fingers around his swollen hardness.  


Ed's hold tightened even more, his automail arm now digging into Roy's shoulders. It might leave some marks, but he didn't care; not now. "Oof, fuck, Roy," Ed moaned, giving a jerk with his hips at the touch. Roy could only let out an unintelligible sound and move his hand along Ed's length, feeling the wetness at the tip. He moved his thumb over it once before receding to simple up-and-down strokes. He couldn’t focus on anything more sophisticated than that and it was enough. He could feel Ed throbbing in his hand, his need more than obvious with every twitch and groan and clenching of his hands.  


Rapidly, Roy increased the speed, both of his hand and his hips as the heat in his groin intensified, and at that pace it wasn’t too long before Ed’s panting became even shallower and faster, his groans rising in their pitch as his climax was approaching. Roy tightened his grip on Ed’s hardness, moving his hand faster and faster, until he felt the blond’s muscles tense around him and Ed let out a choked, hoarse groan. Warm, sticky liquid fell on his hand as Ed hung on him, no longer moving but clinging as if his life depended on it. The increased tightness around him, the sound that came out of his lover’s throat and the thought of Ed’s face when he came were enough to drive Roy over the edge and it took only a few more thrusts for him to come as well, unable to hold back his groan as bliss shot through his every cell, making him shiver at the intensity of his orgasm.  


For a long moment, they remained the way they were, still connected in the most intimate way, clinging to each other and panting as they both waited for the euphoria to fade away. When the initial wave disappeared, Roy could feel his muscles complaining about being forced to hold Edward’s weight, even though the wall and the man himself were helping – he was by no means light and Roy’s body had just gone through a lot of effort. Slowly, somewhat reluctantly, he lowered him back to the floor, unable not to feel disappointed when he felt himself sliding out of the warmness that embraced him. He didn’t let go even when he was sure Ed could already support himself, still longing the closeness of another body.  


They remained in silence for another moment before Roy could feel Ed lifting his face up and he opened his eyes, not realizing he shut them for so long. “Fuck,” he muttered and Roy could see the smirk on his lips. Arrogant little brat. Roy smiled back, leaning in to place a short kiss on those swollen lips.  
“I couldn’t agree more,” he said and took half a step back. By now, he could already feel the discomforts of having sex, especially with another man: he felt exhausted from the effort, sticky from sweat and other body liquids, and he was reminded of where they were when he saw the grayish tiles behind Ed’s head. It was a bad idea to do it here, he knew; but that didn’t change the fact that it was amazing.  


“You should take me to more games if that’s how it’s gonna end,” Ed said, and Roy, despite the fact that he simply couldn’t be mad at the man who made him feel so incredible, narrowed his eyes at him.  


“I’m not taking you to any more games. You not letting me watch the game and this was a one-time flop. You know we can’t do this, right?”  


“Yeah, but it was so fun…”  


“I know,” Roy sighed, lowering his head to touch his forehead to Ed’s. He had to admit, at least to himself, that there was something about the danger of being here that made the whole thing more exciting, but it wasn’t something he had any intention of doing again - for more than one reason. "But there is no point in me paying to take you to a game if we're not watching the game. We can have sex at home too, and it'd probably be more comfortable."  


"Yeah, there'd be a fucking shower," Ed said, the slight hopefulness in his voice conveying the discomfort he felt. Roy completely identified with that feeling.  


He chuckled. "So it's settled," he said, placing a kiss on Edward's forehead before taking a step backwards. "No more games. Now let's go home and take a shower. I don't know about you, but I don't like being here, and I certainly don't want to stay in this place long enough for people to start coming out." With a smile, he bent down, picking up Ed's pants and underwear and handed them to him before picking his own and pulling them up his body.  


"You're so sure I'll come to your house," Ed noted, taking his clothes from Roy's hands and getting dressed. It was a shame, watching such a perfect body getting covered, but it had to be that way. "I have my own house you know. Could ask you to take me there."  


"True," Roy replied, grinning as he did the buttons of his shirt. "And I would've done so if you requested, but you didn't, and you won't. We both know that." He leaned, placing a kiss on the blond mass in front of him. He still took pleasure at nagging his lover about his height, especially since he still reacted as if it was the end of the world even though he was no longer that short; but it was times like this that he was actually glad that his lover was a few inches shorter. It made kissing his head like this so much easier, as well as picking him up like he just did. His height - along with the way he reacted to comments about it - was a feature of Ed he'd never give up on.  


"What -"  


"Don't bother, Ed. It was just too obvious from the way you phrased that," Roy cut into the younger Alchemist's words, smiling fondly. "Come on. Let's get your shirt and leave."  


"My shirt?" Ed repeated, his voice expressing uncertainty. "Wait, no fucking way I'm putting it back on! It's on the fucking floor! Do you have any idea how disgusting it'd be?!"  


Roy chuckled shortly, finishing up the last of the buttons in his shirt before stepping away and opening the stall door. He’d never admit it, but a fear that someone was there, listening and waiting to report back about what had happened had been nagging at him, and as he could see that the restroom was just as empty as it was when Ed dragged him into it, and the shirt still rested on the –indeed disgusting – floor. He walked towards it, picking it up with revulsion and making sure to keep it as far from his body as possible, all for show’s sake, as he handed it to Ed, who’d just came out of the stall looking rather horrified. “Wouldn’t have happened had you listened to me when I told you to dress nicely. Put it on, it’s not like you’re the symbol of hygiene now. Or in general, actually,” he added with a smirk.  


Ed pouted. “You can’t be serious – “  


“Wear it. You can’t walk out of here half naked, I’m sure I don’t have to explain to you why. We both need a shower anyway, so you’ll just have to bear with it until we reach my house.”  


Roy could see the determination slowly fading from his lover’s features, replaced by surrender as the young Alchemist realized that he didn’t have many options. Reluctantly, he reached and took the shirt from Roy, even though he still didn’t put it on and a pout still adorned his face. He stared at the garment for another moment before letting out a huff and pulling it over his head, every movement exaggerated as if to make Roy feel bad for making him do that. The older man did feel bad; but it wasn’t like they had any other option. Neither of them planned for this to happen and they had no spare clothes on them, and it wasn’t like they could switch; while Roy’s shirt would fit Ed’s smaller body, Ed’s clothes could never fit Roy’s frame. Not that he’d switch with him even if he could; maybe now Ed would listen to him when he requests him to dress in a certain way for an occasion, even though he doubted it’d work. “There. Happy now?” Ed asked accusingly. Roy couldn’t even open his mouth to answer before the blond spoke again, not bothering to wait for him as he walked towards the exit. “Let’s hurry up. I want to get rid of it as fast as possible.”  


Roy couldn’t help a smirk as he followed his lover, quickly matching his pace as they walked down the corridor towards the parking lot. “Oh, trust me, I’d love to help you with that,” he said teasingly. It always amazed him how with Ed, it didn’t matter if they hadn’t seen each other for days or if they’d just had sex; somehow, the young Alchemist could always turn him on, even though he usually kept it under control when they weren’t at home. Sometimes, like today, it was just impossible; but that wasn’t his fault.  


“Pervert,” he could hear the utterance coming from Ed’s direction and his smirk broadened. He wasn’t even going to comment on that. They both knew the effects they had on each other and name calling was just Ed’s way of showing his affection. After a little over two years together, Roy had already grown used to that and found that he actually liked that about his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, if you feel like it ^-^


End file.
